<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Arms of Someone Else by owlways_and_forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954130">Into the Arms of Someone Else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/pseuds/owlways_and_forever'>owlways_and_forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mischief They Create [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, i dont even know how to tag this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/pseuds/owlways_and_forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James has a lot to figure out about his life, and absolutely no idea where to start. But there's a promise he made, and maybe that's as good a place as any. Muggle!AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mary Macdonald/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mischief They Create [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wigtown Wanderers Season 9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Arms of Someone Else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Nobody teaches you how to reminisce</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Nobody teaches you to hurt like this</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated doing this. Why was he even bothering? He certainly didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. But then he remembered that it wasn’t for him. Sighing heavily, he made a half-assed attempt to fix his hair, using his reflection in the window for guidance, and then pushed open the door of the cafe. This was so stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to calm his nerves, James shoved his hand in his pocket, fiddling with the ring there as he cast his gaze around the cafe. Finally, he spotted her, sitting in a corner with her chin resting on one hand while she focused on the book in front of her. She was completely absorbed in her reading and didn’t notice him enter, so he took a moment to observe her before he approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was the complete opposite of Lily. It was the first thing he noticed about her, and he wondered if that was a bad thing. You shouldn’t compare women, right? Her hair was dark, chocolate brown, and hung in long, loose waves to her elbows. She had on a summery short sleeve dress, white and flowy with delicate pale blue flowers. Lily would never wear it; she wasn’t much of a dress person. The woman was pretty though, and young. God, she looked so young. He supposed he was still young too, although he didn’t feel it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, are you Mary?” he asked as he approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She startled a bit, but looked up at him with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, James,” she replied with a nod, indicating with a wave of her hand that the seat across from her was open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James sat down, discreetly patting the ring in his pocket as he did, making sure it was still there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- : - : -</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The rain was falling in sheets, ready to soak him through in a matter of seconds. There was absolutely no way he was going to make it across the courtyard while staying dry, he might as well just resign himself to that now. James took a deep breath to prepare himself.  He pushed open the door and raced out across the paving stones, his jacket held above his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Running full tilt, he couldn’t see the girl running along the path to his left or hear her footsteps over the cacophony of the storm. He didn’t feel her presence until they were colliding and his feet were slipping out from under him. James fell to the ground with a </span>
  </em>
  <span>thunk </span>
  <em>
    <span>and slid across the slick stones and mud.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit, sorry,” he said, voice raised to be heard over the rain. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>James pushed himself back to his feet, massaging his wrists gently. He reached out to her, offering her his hand, but she ignored it, one hand squelching down into the mud as she pushed herself up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dipshit,” she snapped, and her hood fell down as she got to her feet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rain coated her hair, plastering tendrils that had escaped the thick coppery braid to her temples. As rivulets of rain ran down her skin, James was hypnotized. She was gorgeous and she gave off a vibe that had him completely entranced. Somehow he knew that in a room of ten thousand people, she would still be the one that captured his attention.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry, let me make it up to you,” he said, practically begging in his eagerness to get to know her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not going on a date with you, if that’s what you’re asking.” She grimaced at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, just let me buy you a coffee or something,” James replied quickly. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t disappointed that she had rejected the idea of a date so quickly, but he would take what he could get.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She considered him a moment. “Okay, sure.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- : - : -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Remus told me you’re still at university,” James said awkwardly, once they had ordered coffees and been served.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Graduate school, actually. I’m working toward my PhD,” Mary corrected, and James felt a little relieved at it. He’d been thinking she was only twenty one or twenty two, but if she was doing a doctoral degree, she was probably in her mid-twenties. That was a little bit more appropriate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you study?” he asked, trying to conjure some interest in her work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The historical use of language as an exclusionary tactic.” She smiled softly and a little shyly. James thought that she was probably the kind of person who was fascinated by her research and loved talking about it, but had been met with a lot of bored responses from people who just couldn’t understand or didn’t care enough to try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In what setting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mostly political,” she answered, happy to share a little bit more, “but I do talk a little bit about the role it plays in education and other community areas as well. And you work for GCHQ, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m a communications officer for the Cyber Security Centre,” James said, swallowing thickly. He didn’t want to talk about his work or any other part of his life. All of that just made this way too real. His fingers traced the outline of the ring in his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That must be pretty interesting work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary was doing her best to keep the conversation going, and James did his best to put on a smile and exude charm like he had in his college days. </span>
  <span>She was kind and sweet, smart and funny. He liked her, and it was easy to be in her company. James felt like she was a whirlwind swirling around him as he stood still, like he was a passive participant in something that was happening around him. He both enjoyed being in Mary’s company, and yet he still felt completely numb.</span>
  <span> After about an hour, he figured he’d given the date about as much effort as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you live far from here?” he asked when the conversation lulled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About a mile,” Mary answered with a shrug and a gentle smile. “I live by Montpelier Gardens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a ride?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James left some money on the table - more than enough to cover the bill - and Mary followed him out. His car was parked just around the corner, and then it was just a quick drive to her house on Vittoria Walk, with Mary providing occasional directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come up?” Mary asked hesitantly, tucking her hair behind her ear as she stepped out of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The setting sun was casting a glow on the street, and it gave Mary’s hair a reddish glint that tugged painfully at James’ heartstrings. His fingers drew a circle around the edge of the ring again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright,” he agreed. He shut the engine off and followed her inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- : - : -</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The music was blaring, drums pulsing and electric guitar screeching. The sound filled the venue until James felt like it was pressed up against him, but it was pleasant. And it was fun to see so many people dancing and enjoying his friend’s band. He looked over at Lily and smiled. She was glowing under the sweeping stage lights, her happy grin making her positively radiant. Like just about everyone else, she was dancing, arms in the air as she bopped and swayed to the beat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They had been spending more time together and developed a friendship, but James wasn’t sure that Lily had any idea that his feelings for her grew each time they hung out. She was amazing - vivacious and feisty, intelligent and witty. And beautiful, of course. He was so in love with her, it was probably insane, but he couldn’t help it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lily looked over at him, smiling brightly. She looked like she was having fun, and her cheeks were flushed from dancing. James turned toward her a little, opening his mouth to ask her if she wanted something to drink, but he never got to it, because at that moment someone decided to shove their way past him, sending James careening into Lily.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She caught him, hands on his chest, and his hands instinctively landed at her waist as he tried to steady himself. But as she looked up at him, meeting his eyes, the world still seemed like it was spinning. Suddenly the air around them felt twenty degrees hotter, thick and filled with tension. He couldn’t breathe, like he was frozen in time, staring into her green eyes. And then Lily leaned in and kissed him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was life-changing. Eye opening. Heart stopping. And when James opened his eyes and looked at Lily as she pulled away, he saw the same feelings in her eyes. It was a forever love kind of kiss.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- : - : -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his boxers on while Mary was in the bathroom, and then grabbed his pants. He was disappointed with himself and he felt dirty. This had been a mistake, clearly. Mary was great - beautiful, smart, sensitive. Remus had chosen really well. She was everything James could want. The only problem was that he didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary stepped out of the bathroom with a satin robe wrapped tightly around her as James was pulling his shirt over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I don’t mean to rush out, I just have to get home,” James said truthfully, but it sounded weak to his own ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, I understand,” Mary answered, folding her arms across her chest. “I enjoyed today though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was nice. Look, I…” He ran his hands through his hair, trying to find the right words. “I’m sorry if I got your hopes up. I don’t think I can do this though. It’s not… you’re wonderful, truly. I’m just not… I’m sorry. I should go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let himself out of the house before she could respond, not wanting to even look at the stunned expression on her face. The drive home gave him far too long to stew over what happened, and he continued to beat himself up over it. When he walked into his own house, he saw toys scattered all over the living room, Dorcas crouched down trying to tidy them up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late,” James said to the babysitter, dropping his keys on the dining table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” the older woman said with a smile. She was always understanding and flexible with his schedule - it was one of the reasons he and Lily had chosen her in the first place. “I did dinner and bathtime with Harry, and he was really tired today, so he went down a little while ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, thank you,” James replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tired and he felt emotionally worn out, so all he wanted to do was go to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy your weekend, Mr. Potter,” Dorcas said with a cheery smile as she let herself out. James thought he saw a hint of concern hidden in the smile, but he was too tired to do anything but dismiss it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ventured upstairs and poked his head into his son’s room, smiling slightly when he saw his small, sleeping form. Backing out as quietly as possible, James shut the door and headed to his own bedroom. He pulled his shirt off and then reached into the pocket of his slacks, feeling for the familiar edge of the ring that had been there. But he felt nothing except the smooth lining of the pocket. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> James yanked his phone out of his back pocket and looked at the screen. A missed call from Mary followed by a text message.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Hi James,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Don’t worry, I just wanted to let you know that you left your ring here. I can drop it off to you if you want. Remus told me everything as well, before he set me up, so I know what’s going on. I’m happy to be a friend for you, or someone to talk to. I’m here for you, in any way that you need.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Mary</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, glancing over at Lily’s side of the bed, empty now. Well, he’d made a right mess of things. He didn’t know what to do or how to move forward. He would have to call Mary, at the very least to get the ring back (though he supposed he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>need it anymore, but it was a source of comfort to him). But should there be more to it than that? He didn’t know. He couldn’t remember how to tell. What did those first sparks of liking someone feel like again? Was it the same in your thirties as it was when you were eighteen? Could he even feel anything like that again? Did he want to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James’ thumb hovered over the ‘call’ icon as his mind whirred, trying to figure out what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- : - : - </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The high-pitched beep filled the sterile room, and they both wished there was another sound to cover it up. In the silence, it was all too clear just how slow the beeping was and what that meant. Each heartbeat was too far apart, too weak, and getting worse. Lily was dying. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>James held her hand tightly, twisting her wedding ring between his fingers. She didn’t want to wear it in the hospital - too worried about losing it during one of her scans or having it nicked when she wasn’t paying attention - so James had taken to keeping it in his pocket for her. When he felt particularly anxious or worried, he’d taken to running his fingers around the edge of it or twisting it between them. Somehow, inadvertently, in the past few weeks, the little ring had become one of his greatest treasures.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“James,” Lily whispered between labored breaths. “I need you to promise me something.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, we’re not doing this,” he answered, shaking his head. He knew exactly what she wanted and he wouldn’t do it. He </span>
  </em>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <em>
    <span> do it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please.” Her brows were furrowed and her eyes looked sad and desperate. She was practically begging him, and it was a knife in his heart. “It won’t be long now, James, I can feel it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>James nodded, tears pooling in his eyes already. They were always there, waiting to be called upon, waiting to spill forth as soon as his heart so much as twinged. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please promise me you won’t be alone.” Lily squeezed his hand as much as she was able. It was weak, another sign that the end was rapidly closing in. “Promise me, James, that you’ll move on. I don’t want you to grieve forever, to be sad, and I want Harry to have a mum.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re his mum -” James protested, and it drew a small laugh out of Lily.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll always be his mum, but he needs a living one too,” she said, swallowing thickly. She was trying not to cry, James could see it. God, he didn’t want her to cry. He didn’t want her to die either. He didn’t seem to be getting much of what he wanted these days.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“James, please,” Lily pleaded again, her soft voice pulling his eyes back to hers. “I need… I need you to promise me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll try,” he said, trying to appease her as much as he could without making a promise he knew he would never be able to keep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not enough,” she said, but the words triggered a coughing fit that left her gasping for air. “Don’t… don’t be alone. Please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her chest was heaving, lungs straining. James was afraid that if he agreed to the promise, she would give up and let go. But how could he deny her either? He might regret making the promise because it would be an impossible one, but he knew he would feel ten times worse if he refused. James could never do that to Lily. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright. I promise, Lily,” he said, trying to force a reassuring smile for her even as tears spilled over his cheeks. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lily smiled gently and closed her eyes at his words, relaxing into the pillows. As hard as her body was still working and still fighting in those final moments, she finally looked like she was at peace with what was happening to her and like she was free of pain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I promise.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>QL, Wigtown Wanderers | Round 1 | Beater 1 | Your character makes a promise to a dying loved one<br/>Optional Prompts | 2. [word] edge, 3. [word] treasure, 9. [dialogue] “I’m sorry if I got your hopes up.”</p><p>HSW&amp;W, Term 14 | Gryffindor | Assignment 5 | Astronomy, Task 3 | Write about someone adjusting or having to make adjustments to their life<br/>Fantastic Beasts | 93. Hodag | [au] muggle<br/>365 | 248. [au] single parent<br/>Scavenger Hunt | 75. Write about one half of your OTP dying</p><p>Winter Seasonal<br/>Days of the Year | Jan 1st -  New Years Day | Write about the beginning of something<br/>Crystals &amp; Gemstones | 1. Black Agate | [house] Gryffindor<br/>Tarot Reading | 5. Five of Cups, reversed | Write about someone who is picking up the pieces of their life and moving on</p><p>March Writing Club<br/>Twisted Tropes | 5. Lost family<br/>Record Collection | 3. Shoulda, Woulda, Coulda | Write about regretting something<br/>Showtime | 12. Down Once More / Track Down the Murderer | [emotion] despair<br/>Elizabeth’s Empire | 3. [drink] coffee<br/>Liza’s Loves | 7. Light Domain | Write about healing or helping someone get better<br/>Scamander’s Case | 6. [character] Lily Evans Potter<br/>Marvel Appreciation | 11. [character] Lily Evans<br/>The Forecast Says | 5th: Rain | [action] crying</p><p>Monthlies &amp; Fortnightlies<br/>Bake-a-Thon | Jelly Thumbprint Cookies | 3. [family] Potter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>